The Forgotten One
by KentaLuver13
Summary: Amu Hinamori has returned to America to her true birth parents, but her old friends in Japan cant stay away they want to see her, since she has failed to stay in contact with them. A certain blue haired boy cant stand to stay apart, he no longer cares for finding his father, he yearns to see Amu, but will the truth tear him apart, will the others handle Amu's trueself?
1. Reunited

Chapter 1: Reunited

"Alright I'll bet something too," Ikuto told Amu, "I'll definitely make you fall in love with me, so prepare yourself Amu." Ikuto gave her his famous smirk leaving her behind with a heavy blush.

That was the last memory Amu had of Ikuto and it repeated day after day, he promised he will be back, but today she had to leave that memory behind with her friends for she was leaving to Texas a state of America. To live with her true birth parents and home, Amu had explain everything to her friends how she was only to stay in Japan with her step parents she truly cared for a lot, until she was thirteen just for protection except of course she didn't get to tell Ikuto. Amu promised to stay in touch but things can always change.

~Present~

"Are you sure this is the right place, Utau?" Tadase asked while fumbling with his hands feeling nervous in the place they were in.

"Of course you think I'll read the address wrong!" Utau snapped back causing Tadase to move slightly backwards bumping into Ikuto who seem to be searching for something or someone. Tadase apologized but Ikuto was in his own little world so he didn't even notice a thing.

Kukai put his shoulder over Utau and Tadase, "Of course not, you know directions better than anyone my sweet butterfly, but-" "-It does gets you thinking what is she doing in place like this especially a bar," Nagihko finished Kukai's sentence.

They all stayed silent.

"She's in a gang full of criminals and this where they all meet up," Rima bluntly announced as she disappearing back behind Nagihko.

"Don't say that she's not into things like that Rima-Chan!" Yaya yelled at her.

"Yes as Yaya said," Tadase defended as well.

"But she was very stubborn so maybe she is in a gang full of criminals selling drugs that must just be the outcome, she always ended up helping the bad guys so there's no surprise Amu-Chi ended up being a criminal-" Yaya was cut off by Ikuto who gave her a karate chop on the head and causing Yaya to cry of course.

Ikuto on the other side resumed his work trying to find Amu.

Kukai giggled, "He really wants to see her doesn't he," he pointed out.

"Him most of all," a voice said causing everyone to look at each other even Ikuto.

"Back here," the voice said, making everyone turn around discovering the culprit.

A man with black hair, wearing black pants, a bright orange shirt, and having an earpiece in his ear leading a microphone to the front of his mouth.

The grinning man spoke, "The name's Namori Sahme, you're all looking for Say- I mean Amu right."

Everyone stayed quite they didn't know how to reply to him, but Utau, "Exactly do you know where she is."

"Sure," Namori clicked a button on his earpiece, "Saya," he stopped and looked at them with evil grin. "But you guys still don't know do you I guess I should tell you first what-"

"Why do you call me when I'm right behind you Namori?" a girl said causing Namori to turn around and also the others to be shock at the sight they were seeing.

Because the girl in sight was her, Amu, Amu Hinamori but she was different, of course she had the same face, same color hair, same color eyes and same voice. But her hair was longer up to her ankles at least one inch from touching the floor, her look on her face was innocent, her eyes where pure as you can see every emotion, and her voice had sweet tune to it.

"Heh, sorry didn't see you there I thought you went to the changing room," Namori laughed at himself.

Ikuto couldn't stop staring at Amu it was as if he was smacked on the face, falling all over again for her but this time harder, he was noticing every detail about her. She had grew to a young woman her flat chest were now full, her twig of a body by curves and her skinny chicken legs were perfect now, it wasn't his fault he noticed all of this Ikuto thought. She was wearing a light pink dress that had tiny ruffles at her chest area and was slightly lose but still tight around her curves, the dress became loser around her waist, where it started to open right above her knees she wore high heels same color as the dress and a collar around her neck with a red flower attached to it.

Amu noticed Ikuto staring and tilted her head and smiled, she then looked at Namori, "Who-" "Amu-Chi," Yaya attack hugged her causing Amu to stumble backwards.

"Amu-Chi?" Amu repeated.

"You should really keep a promise ya'know even until these pass three months," Utau nearly yelled at her.

"Um I'm sorry I've been really busy," Amu confusedly said.

"That's still no reason not to call us," Utau yelled, causing people in the bar to stare as Namori just waved them off, if as telling them to mind they're own business.

"I'm sure it was very important business," Tadase told her, Amu just gave him a smile but didn't know how to response to him so she turned her head meeting a pair of blue eyes staring at her, causing her to blush lightly.

Ikuto smirked at this, he felt cocky that he still made her blush with one look, he was expecting a yell from her or Amu calling him a pervert but she only smiled nervously, his smirk faded into a frown he was surprised that she didn't yell at him. Not that Ikuto wanted that he just felt a little strange.

Yaya noticed that Ikuto and Amu were looking at each other. So decide to let Amu free from her grasp. Rima on the other hand walked up to Amu putting her hand up to their foreheads measuring sizes, they were the same height but Amu was wearing 3inch heels so that meant that Rima got taller than her, Rima smiled at this but only received a confused Amu.

Rima soon looked at Nagihko then he walked toward Amu but looked at Namori, "What were you saying, something important that you had to tell us," Nagihko asked him.

"Yea what was it," Rima added.

"Saya these are your friends from Japan you use to hang out with them a lot when you went to elementary and middle school there," Namori told Amu, all of them were confuse especially Ikuto he wondered why he called her Saya.

All Namori received from Amu was a confused sad look as if she were going to cry.

Namori gave her an empathy smile, "You don't remember them do you."

Amu burst into tears shaking her head, covering her face with her hands sobbing into them, a man with white hair up to his shoulders suddendly appeared in front of her.

The white hair man slowly removed Amu's hands from her face, when she saw who it was she just hugged him and started crying some more repeating she was sorry.

The man glared at Namori, "Come on Kenta don't give me that look you know she was going to have to bump into them sooner or later, I just decided to make it sooner."

Kenta glared down at Namori. "Fine ill start the story," Namori looked back at the others who had their eyes on Amu all worried faces, he sighed, "You try to do a good deed and now you're the bad guy, alright Saya I'm sorry for doing this unannounced but I had to."

"Why do you keep calling her Saya?" Rima asked Namori, giving her a wicked smile. "Well I guess "Amu-Chi" didn't tell you guys everything," Namori quoted her name. By now Amu was rubbing her tears away Namori patted her on the head and received a low growl from Kenta who was now sitting in a chair with Amu on his laps.

Ikuto seemed to loath him already. Utau and the others seemed surprised about it, because Amu will always complain if someone had her hold like the man named Kenta was.

"Boyfriend?" Rima bluntly asked Amu, making Ikuto's face sad. The others were surprised but Utau noticed that her older brother was frowning about the question. But she too was curious about the man holding Amu and she didn't want to see Ikuto with a face like that for the rest of his life she had enough of it in the past.

"Is he your boyfriend-," Utau paused. "Saya?"

Amu looked at Kenta as he laid his head on her shoulder burring his face into her neck. Kenta had a pain look in his face as if his most prized possession was ripped apart or stolen. Amu smiled at him, "I'm ok Kenta you don't have to worry so much I'm not hurt," she told him, "Just a lil sad but I'm glad to have met them again and ill soon remember right so don't worry you'll get wrinkles on your forehead if you do, you know."

Kenta smiled, Amu couldn't see it but felt it on her neck where his lips graced her. "That's better," Amu ran her hand through his hair.

Ikuto was stun not at the fact that she touched the man's hair but that he had his hands all over her not to mention that Kenta's lips were making contact with her skin.

"No Kenta's my best friend he's always there when I need him most," Amu smiled at them as Kenta purred under her neck.

"Is that so?" Yaya suspiciously asked receiving a nod from the innocent Amu.

"Well, should we all go home?" Namori looked at Amu.

"But what about the bar," Amu asked, "It doesn't close for another four hours and performance starts in less than 30 minutes."

"Performance?" Nagihko raised an eyebrow.

"That's true but it can't be helped right?" Namori Smiled at Amu. He then clicked a button on the headset he had, "Your attention please, I am sorry to inform you that we are having technical difficulties so Saya would not be able to perform and also she has a very important appointment so she will be leaving taking Kenta with her as they are close I as well will be joining them." The whole bar gave awws and whys? "We will make it up for you next Friday and Saturday," Namori continued. "That is all thank you for coming again.

"So were going home," Amu smiled cheerfully as she stood up taking Kenta's hand that everyone seemed to noticed, as he stood as well.

"Yea, so make sure to lock up the place Steven," Namori waved at the bartender who just nodded as he served a girl with long black hair that stopped at her torso.

"Take care Esteban, oh and I'll see you later Kimi," Amu waved as she headed for the door tugging Kenta along.

Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Nagihko, and Ikuto just stared as she left out the door.

"Well are you guys coming along?" Namori snickered, "You do plan on knowing what happened to your beloved Amu?"

Namori stared at Ikuto. "Of course were going but you are giving us a ride since our taxi left," Utau snapped. Kukai smiled.

"Then let's go," Namori walked outside, followed by the others not far behind.


	2. the Truth

Chapter 2: The Truth

"Welcome back Sir Namori, Lord Kenta and Young Lady Say-" a maid open a door letting everyone in.

Namori placed a finger on the maids lips, "The beautiful maiden has fallen asleep on the way here she would not be disturbed until dinner."

The maid looked at Kenta who was carrying Saya, "Forgive me I should've been more aware," the maid bowed. "Lord Kenta would you like me to set the sheets for the Young Lady?" the maid whispered. Kenta nodded and followed the maid who took a right and headed up the stairs. Everyone awed in amazement at the house, it was huge.

"So I wonder what bank Amu robbed for this house?" Kukai walked into to the living room catching Kenta's back disappear into the corner.

"I'd watch your tongue on how you speak of the young lady," a butler all in black appeared in front of Kukai making him stop in his tracks. "I'd have that tongue cut off right away if you disrespect Saya once more," the butler glared down on him.

"Won't happen again," Kukai gulped.

Namori gave the butler his coat, "How nice of you to defend her like that even for such a small joke," He giggled looking at Kukai who was now behind a crossed arm Utau looking at a picture in the middle of the living room, with everyone else wandering about. But Ikuto who was at the bottom of the staircase, looking up to where he urged to go.

"But of course what type of butler would I be if I didn't look out for my master," the butler bowed as he spoke.

"Yes, yes," Namori nodded. "This is Sebastian the families butler but Amu personal butler most of all he tends to every beck and call she orders." He addressed.

"Now she has a butler?" Utau eyebrow twitch, "Who in the world is she really, and why the hell did she fall asleep at a time like this!" she was furious.

"What's with all the noise down here," a man at the top of the stairs moaned, "Just when things started to quiet down." The man was in his early twenties, he had black hair that shimmered red when hit by the light, he wore a black thin sweater and dark blue skinny jeans that he made look good. His eyes were ruby red that seem to glisten as he looked down at everyone, the way he stood there made it seem as if he was telling them all he was better than them. He soon started walking down.

"You are!?" Utau demanded to know, she was getting annoyed with all the random people popping out of nowhere.

"How rude, this is my house you know I'd say you have more re-" the man was cut off by Namori.

"They're friends of Saya," Namori said, "The ones from Japan."

"I see, well that changes things," the man put a finger to his forehead, "Alright I'm Sasuke Sahme nice to meet you."

"Sahme like Mr. Evil smiles over here," Rima pointed at Namori receiving a grin from him and a nod from Sasuke.

"You guy's bro's or something," Kukai asked, he had already shaken the scares that Sebastian gave him off.

"Basically he's adopted so not really related at all," Sasuke looked at Namori, who just gave a shrug.

"So what's you're guys relation to Amu?" Nagihko raised a brow.

Ikuto looked at them just praying that Amu wasn't in any relation with them. Sasuke seemed to notice Ikuto's worried face that just last a seconded. He smiled, "Well Namori nothing really but me," Sasuke paused as he looked upstairs as if looking at someone, "I have close special relation to her."

Everyone stood quiet, not even Utau knew what to say, she was worried for her brother who was now taking a seat on a one seat couch.

"I shall start with dinner." Sebastian bowed and left out a door near the stair case.

Ikuto ran his hand through his hair, he didn't know what to do he wanted to leave but he also wanted to see Amu.

Yaya as noisy as she was broke the silence. "So how did Amu-chi lose her memory?" she asked looking at Namori then at Sasuke, "Or was it planned." She walked over to Sasuke and poked his chest receiving a chuckle from him.

"Are you accusing me," he smirked.

Yaya just squinted and walked away slowly. With Sasuke backing up as well and letting himself fall back on to the couch Namori sat in a while ago.

"So, the truth?" Namori caught everyone's attention. They all nodded quietly, Ikuto on the other hand buried his face into his armed that laid on the arm of the couch.

"Ooo, story time," Sasuke clapped.

Namori sat up straight and looked at everyone with a grin, "three months ago you're lovely Amu lost her memory, that's why she stopped contacting you." He paused. "I was the one who sent you the information that lead you to the bar." again he paused but this time he sighed. "Saya, I'm sure she told you that her true birth parents lived here in the U.S but did she told you the reason why?" he asked,

"Well she told us that, she was in Japan for protection, but never really told us from what but that she was only to stay until the age of thirteen," Tadase spoke.

"So he does speak," Sasuke claimed making Tadase blush.

"Yes you're right," Namori replied, "at least a whole year has passed since then, am I right?"

They nodded.

"Ever since she moved back here Say- I mean Amu has been busy with work," Namori looked upstairs. "Very difficult work kind of like the work she had to deal with the chara's, am I right Sasuke." Sasuke nodded.

"You know about that?" Rima asked.

Namori nodded, "It is my job to know but anyway, she deals with things like that but more advanced," He paused and looked at Ikuto.

"Advanced how?" Utau crossed her arms.

"Well more like a life or death situation, one wrong move and she could be dead." Namori looked up to the celling as he laid back on the couch. "No, she's not in a gang either Yaya."

"Then what does she do, you're making it seem like she fights to the death with gang members." Rima said worriedly.

"Well this part here is for you to believe yourself if you don't oh we'll," everyone were just seeming to get more and more confused. "There's a legend that says the earth is protected by a goddess from above, born from a human mother who fell in love with a god who came down for a visit." Namori stretched his neck and looked over at Kukai, "She's known as the guardian of the earth she protects the ones that live on this planet, she fights against demons and such evil souls that try to harm humans."

"What does this have to do with Amu losing her memory," Ikuto mumbled under his breath.

"We'll what I'm trying to say is that Amu is the guardian of the earth." Namori closed his eyes.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Hahahaha Amu, a goddess!? No way she's a klutz!" Rima started laughing. Nagihko patted her on the head and she noticed that Namori's face had no such of a trace of a lie, "Oh you're serious."

Utau hummed as if telling Namori to go on. "She's known as Saya but you can call her Amu better for her, she fights to protect the innocent, the whole hero stuff and she's quite strong as a goddess, has some powers but she can't get them till the age of fifteen so she quite weak but still strong enough and she does have her own guardian protecting her from any actual danger," he looked up, "You guys met him a while ago, anyway on how she lost her memory she was heading back from a meeting dealing with these sort of problems she was alone well except for the car driver and since she doesn't receive her powers until fifteen she couldn't know on what's was coming," he grabbed his cell looked at it and closed it, " that day Kenta was gone and she was vulnerable we thought she was going to be alright since it was quite and I didn't receive no information about any kind of trouble, next thing we know we get a call from a hospital. The car she was coming back in was attacked while on the hill, there's a small church on top of it, we passed it coming here earlier." he rubbed his temples, "Anyways the car was flipped and came rolling down the hill crashing into a small bookstore, she seemed to have hit her head pretty hard to forget her memory."

"If she was regular human being, she would've have died," Sasuke said annoyingly as he got up and headed in to the same door Sebastian went earlier in.

"What's his problem?" Yaya puffed her cheeks.

"He blames himself for not being able to protect her," Namori yawned and stretched.

Nagihko walked over to Namori and sat down next to him, "You don't seem to be very worry about her at all, do you even care for her?"

"Me," Namori smiled, "Now if you asked me that about any other living creature I'd say no, reason for my lack of caring is because I hate others and they hate me, I'm not much of a people person as you can say," he chuckled.

"So you only care for Saya?" Nagihko raised an eyebrow.

"Well I guess you can say I care for her, only reason for that it's because she took me in nothing special, but I wouldn't be worried her either way if she was killed at that certain moment she'd be reborn." Namori got up and headed upstairs leaving them in such confusing thoughts.

"Reborn?" Ikuto whispered.

"That's a load of crap, there's no way she's a god!" Utau yelled.

"He didn't look like he was lying?" Tadase looked at her.

"He was smiling the whole time as if this was a joke, there's no way I would take him serious," Rima pouted.

"I believe him," Kukai looked at Utau.

"What, you can't be serious?" Utau couldn't believe him.

"I mean c'mon we've seen things no people haven't before, like seriously we had our chara's and changed into them, I flew with some rocket contraption when I used to have Daichi, you had Angel wings, Rima controlled ropes, Tadase made giant Jell-O whatever it was, Nagihko made weapons appear when he lost his temper, Yaya had weird baby powers, Ikuto had cat ears and a tail and no one knows the hell why his chara was a cat, and Amu she had four chara's and made x eggs pure again with some "Lock On" heart thingy she did," Kukai gasped for air, " and you think it's a load of crap that she's a god?"

Everyone started thinking twice. Utau smiled, "I guess you're right," Kukai grabbed her hand, "It's just I'm worried about her that's all, that way that guy made it sound is like she has a lot on her plate."

"You know I've actually read a story like that before online, I wasn't looking for it though," Nagihko pointed out, "My mother was telling me about a traditional dance she wants me to perform with Rima, It's called "The Sad Goddess and her Loyal Guardian."

"What does a dance have to do with Amu being a god?" Rima yawned.

"Well I looked it up and it had a whole story behind it, it started with a young goddess who was half human, she became protector of the earth and defended it with her life, she soon fell in love with another god and they soon got married, they also had a kid bu-," he was caught off.

"But the man she loved dearly betrayed her, the gods were mad they wanted him dead but he was to powerful no one could defeat him not even the Goddess herself, he disappeared for some time but came back and murdered his lovely wife he didn't touch a hair on his son head, the gods have lost hope no way can they protect the earth with no goddess, but then the unspeakable happened the Goddess was reborn no one knows how but it was wonderful, the wretched god soon found out about this and made a deal with the gods that every time the goddess was reborn he wouldn't do bad to the world until she was fifteen but there was a catch the only way he would do this that no one was allowed to kiss her if they did they would be punished and that when she turned fifteen a great celebration would be taken part and there he would dance with her and that at the end of the dance he would give her, her first kiss," a woman with pitch black hair was leaning over on the back of the couch where Ikuto seated, she looked like an erotic version of Amu.

She was older, and she wore a red mini skirt, with a matching tank top and a black leather jacket. "It's a sad story oh poor little girl," The woman pouted.

"Ok, where the hell are all you people coming from!?"Utau yelled.

"She walked in from the front door," Rima answered her. Utau gave her a look like she wanted to kill her.

"Wait! Aren't you that girl that was with the bartender earlier?" Yaya yelled.

The woman giggled.

"Your name's Kimi, Right?" Tadase told her. The woman's face brightened up.

"Oh my aren't you just adorable," Kimi ran over to Tadase, "Such a cute face." She pinched his cheeks.


	3. Dining With the Royal Goddess

Chapter 3: Dining With the Royal Goddess

After a while time passed they found out that what Namori told them and about Amu being reborn and a god was actually true, well after seeing some actual evidence.

It was already 8:30 pm when a yawning Amu came down the stairs wearing an adorable white night gown that had pink lace and some pink flippers. "Well you sure sleep a lot Amu-chi," Yaya giggled.

"Sorry I do apologize I was really tired and I fell asleep on the way here, I understand if you're all mad at me," Amu bowed in forgiveness. Everyone was shocked they weren't used to an Amu being so nice, not that she was mean, but usually be annoyed and put on her cool and spicy mode when something like this happened. Her friends were really starting to think if this was actually her.

"Nahh, it's all right, you must have been tired." Kukai smiled.

Everyone was sitting on the living room couches and watching TV with Namori, Sasuke and Kimi. Ikuto was sitting next to Tadase. He seemed to be very into the show they were watching but was actually constantly looking at Amu had taken a seat in between Kimi and Sasuke. Amu was cheerfully talking to Yaya and Tadase and answering all their questions.

Everyone seem to just cheerfully talk like nothing was wrong but they all noticed Ikuto giving glares at Sasuke who was just smirking and had his arm on Amu's shoulders. Then everyone stopped talking because they heard a low growl, but Sasuke and Kimi burst out laughing with a red faced Amu in between them, Amu lowered her head in shame. The growl they heard was Amu stomach.

"Looks like my little princess is hungry," Sasuke giggled as he patted her head, Amu just smiled nervously.

"We should go to the dining room; Sebastian should be done right Namori?" Kimi asked receiving a yawn from him as he stood up and stretched.

"Dining room, but isn't the kitchen right there?" Tadase pointed to the kitchen where there was no sign of life but an empty small table.

"That's where we eat with papa and mama," Amu said as she stood up.

"But mainly for Kenta's feasts made by Saya herself," Sasuke said annoyingly.

Amu just smiled, "Well shall we head to the dining room?"

Namori was the first one to walk towards the door where Sebastian left from, "Let's go feed the peasants that are taking our space!" Namori yelled.

Utau was about to tell him off when, Kukai kissed her to cool her off leaving her blushing.

They all followed and entered the door that opened into a long hallway with bunch of doors and picture frames hanging. "Wow this house is really big," Yaya was amazed and started looking at all the pictures.

"You don't know the half of it," Namori mumbled.

Utau noticed that in every picture there was a man and a girl. Different men but every girl looked the same, they had the same face but different hair usually always long, and they all had the same eyes. Utau wasn't the only one who noticed this but the others as well.

"Who are the couples in the portraits?" Rima asked.

Amu stopped talking to Sasuke and Kimi and gave her attention to her friends; they all seemed to stop at the middle of the hallway. "Oh Namori tells me that the girl is me and I've asked Kenta too and he says the same, but I don't really remember when those photos were taken, guess I hit my head pretty hard," Amu Smiled sadly.

They all looked at around but Utau just smiled at Amu and started walking with her, she wasn't use to this Amu. Everyone followed behind.

"Who are the guys next to you?" Ikuto bluntly asked her. Utau looked at Ikuto with a worried face and then at Amu whose face went from cherry to blue, she looked like she was going to cry.

"I don't remember them, some I do but mainly I don't remember them at all, I'm sorry." Amu smiled at Ikuto with sad eyes and turned around and started walking, with the others behind her all worriedly as they got to the end to the hall way and entered the last door to the left. They left Ikuto and Namori behind.

Ikuto started walking but stopped when Namori hummed.

"What?" Ikuto looked at him as Namori starred at a picture where he himself was next to Amu.

"They're her ex-lovers some marriage photos and others just pictures that she was together with them-," Namori looked at Ikuto who seemed shocked, "-she's has been reborn a lot of times so she did find love after her tragedy, but she hasn't really found her true love, I wonder will you change that?" Namori

walked over to him and smiled. "Let's not keep her waiting, alright prince charming." He put his arm around him and tagged him along to keep walking.

When they entered the dining room everyone was already seated and waiting for the food to arrive. The room itself was huge and with the large rectangular dining table in the middle, there was a piano to the right corner and as well a harp next to it, there also seemed to be a violin case laying on the piano.

Namori took a seat next to Kimi who on her right was Sasuke and in front of him was Amu sitting in in between Rima and Utau. Kukai sat at the corner at the table next to Utau and Nagi to Rima's left, Tadase sat next to Nagi in front of Yaya who was next to Namori Now. ( art/Dining-With-The-Royal-Goddess-385015060)

The only seat left was in front of Utau and that was next to Sasuke. Ikuto frowned but took a seat at least he had a view of Amu even though she had no idea how he felt about her.

"Ikuto, Amu was telling me that she actually knew who we are she just didn't thought that we actually were friends with her," Kukai smiled.

Ikuto was little confused so he looked at his sister but she just smiled and nodded. "How-," Ikuto was cut off by a door opening revealing the maid from earlier, opening the door for Sebastian who was pushing a cart with silver plates of food.

"The food is ready my Lady," Sebastian bowed.

"Smells amazing," Amu smiled at him and she was right it did smell amazing everyone's mouth started to water.

For some reason was quiet they just couldn't take their eyes of the food as the maid and Sebastian put down plates in front of them, they look so good.

Everyone had their plates except for Amu, whose posture was as straight as ever, she looked over to Sebastian and smiled. He soon placed a crystal plate in front of her a type of fish on it sided with mash potatoes.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Everything up to now really didn't make any sense to me, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one thinking this, but Kukai was right even though I thought all of this was just complete bullshit. She was still Amu the girl I fell for, yea sure I believe the part of her hitting her head is true it's not like she's faking to not remember us. Right.

I was getting frustrated even more not getting to see her, really who takes nap in the middle of the day just like that? Well I shouldn't talk.

I looked up the stairs from I was sitting next to Tadase; we were basically just waiting for her to wake up. How I just want to go up there and see her but I couldn't move. The thought of that guy named Kenta who took her upstairs had me scared, not that I'm scared of him. I'm more terrified to see her with him, what if he's her boyfriend I wouldn't be able to bear it. I know she said he was her best friend but the way he looked her it was the same way I pictured myself looking at her, I love her and I just hate that guy right now.

"What's wrong Ikuto?" Tadase brought me back from my thoughts; I haven't realized that I was actually growling it was something that rubbed off from Yoru back then.

I was about to say that everything was ok but, "Maybe he's a little touchy that me and "Amu" have I special close relationship," that cocky idiot named Sasuke smirked.

Forget white hair guy, this asshole I was ready to kill! Who the hell cares about his so called special relation he has with her I don't that's for sure. Liar. Why do all of them keep quoting her name, yea I know that Amu is her name that they gave her when she was sent to Japan but it irritates me.

I heard myself growl once again but this time I was glaring daggers at Sasuke. I stopped when I heard a faint click from upstairs; I looked up and realized that everyone else was too. I saw her come out of the corner and into view I looked at her for a few and I pretended to look at the TV. I saw her walk down the stairs and god I wanted to take a cold shower there and then. Amu wore a light pink night gown at least 5 inches or more above her knee, that damn dress is too damn short what the hell happened to her orange pajamas I can't believe she sleeps in that is she trying to give me a heart attack. Her night gown had a red laces, she wore long light pink socks that stopped 2 inches above her knee, oh god I don't think I can't control myself.

"Sorry I do apologize I was really tired and I fell asleep on the way here, I understand if you're all mad at me," she bowed in forgiveness. I was taken by surprise a little she seemed so innocent, no she was innocent.

"Nah it's alright, you must've been tired," Kukai spoke.

I wanted to talk to her too, I wanted to do so much more than talk, I looked away from her and stared at the TV, I tried to focus on the show with the Mexican looking mouse and the gray rabbit chomping on a carrot. But I couldn't I kept looking over at Amu that was answering questions from Tadase and Yaya, I wanted to talk to her too I wanted her attention as well, I notice Sasuke put his arm around him and he knew I saw him do it since he smirked at me. Why did she have to sit right next to him, what stupid rela-

My thoughts were interrupted by a low a growl at first I thought it was me who growled, please tell me it wasn't me I don't want Amu to see me like this ugh I already had Utau looking at me worriedly.

Kimi and Sasuke burst out laughing, I looked over to see how could they, those jerk laughing at me right in front of-. I was confused they weren't looking at me they weren't even laughing at me, both of them were laughing so hard at Amu, but why?

"Looks like my little princess is hungry," Sasuke giggled as he patted her head, Amu just smiled nervously.

Huh?

"We should go to the dining room; Sebastian should be done right Namori?" Kimi asked receiving a yawn from him as he stood up and stretched, this guy looks like he's always tired.

"Dining room, but isn't the kitchen right there?" Tadase pointed to the kitchen, true why go all the way over there when there's a table here, well it was small.

"That's where we eat with papa and mama," Amu cheerfully said, did she always sparkle this much before, I can't stop-

"But mainly for Kenta's feasts made by Saya herself," the annoying guy spoke but he seemed irritated as he spoke the other guy's name, not that I care but she cooks him food, I couldn't stop feeling worse.

Amu just smiled, "Well shall we head to the dining room?"

Namori was the first one to walk towards the door where the butler left from earlier I looked at the clock that was on top of the television, 9:12, "Let's go feed the peasants that are taking our space!" Namori yelled.

Peasants? We're not poor we have our own money.

Utau was about to tell him off when, Kukai kissed her to cool her off leaving her blushing. I envied Kukai, not because he had my sister, believe me I couldn't be happier that he has her but I envy him because his love is being retuned.

I stood up and followed everyone from behind where I had a good view of Amu's back. We entered into a long hallway with bunch of doors and picture frames hanging. "Wow this house is really big," Yaya was amazed and started looking at all the pictures.

"You don't know the half of it," Namori mumbled.

I noticed that in every portrait there was a couple smiling holding each other, I felt a pain in my heart but why. The more I looked at every passing portrait the more pain my heart felt was it because the girls face looked like Amu's, it can't be right? Who are the men standing next to her!

"Who are the couples in the portraits?" Rima asked, I looked over to Amu who had stopped talking to Sasuke and Kimi giving her attention to Rima. We all stopped in the middle of the hallway waiting for her to speak.

"Oh Namori tells me that the girl is me and I've asked Kenta too and he says the same, but I don't really remember when those photos were taken, guess I hit my head pretty hard," she smiled sadly as she tapped her head lightly with her fist.

Her expression pierced me but I had to know were the men standing next to her, were they precious to her, when were these taken, "Who are the guys next to you?" my voice was so dull as I didn't even care but I did and I wanted to know who were they were, but as soon as she turned around again I regretted it.

Utau stared at me worriedly but I wanted to punch myself. Her expression just got sadder she looked as if she were about to cry, "I don't remember them, some I do but mainly I don't remember them at all, I'm sorry," she smiled at me with sad eyes and turned around and started walking, the others behind her all worriedly as they got to the end to the hall way and entered the last door to the left. I stayed behind why did I have to be the one to give her that expression all I've done is make her cry, I shouldn't have left, why was I so obsessed with finding my father. I thought she'd be happy for me when I got back but she forgot me, am I not-

I started walking who cares I'm here now right?

I heard a hum, I turned to see Namori I thought he left with the others ugh, "What?" great, this guy just had to see me deep in thought, I bet he's just gonna laugh at me all he does is smile like an ahole. But he wasn't looking at me he was looking at one of the portraits, it was him and Amu, they were hugging face to face. I feel sick.

"They're her ex-lovers, some marriage photos and others just pictures that she was together with-," he looked at me and I'm sure he noticed how shock was to hear that. Ex-lovers, so him and Amu. "-she's been a lot of times so she did find love after her tragedy, but she hasn't really found her true love, I wonder will you change that?" He smiled at me.

Me change that? Does he mean I will be her true love? How can I even be her true love if I can't get near her without freaking out and not to mention she's forgotten all about me.

"Let's not keep her waiting, alright prince charming." He put his arm around me and started walking tugging me along.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling at his words.

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone was amazed by the butler's introduction towards the food.

"You're as amazing as ever Sebastian," Amu bit down at her yellow tail fish, "and your food is so delicious," she mumbled with her mouth full.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smiled bending over as he reached for his handkerchief, he wiped Amu's mouth that was covered in the sauce Sebastian smothered on the fish, "As much I enjoy you praising me, please remember your manners my lady you are of the highest society and to mention we have guest over who came over all the way from Japan, do you wish for them to see you talking with a full mouth." Everyone couldn't stop and blush at the scene, even Ikuto was little red.

Amu just giggled nervously because he did had a point here she was just stuffing her face like a pig and the more she thought about it the redder her face got.

"So cute my little **sister** is blushing," Kimi nudged Sasuke.

"Akgg," Utau was choking at her words Kukai started patting her back, Tadase and Yaya kept looking back and forth towards the so called sisters, and Rima and Nagi just kept eating telling each other the food was really good. Namori couldn't stop snickering while Sasuke seemed annoyed with Ikuto's stare on him.

Sebastian handed a glass of water to Kukai who gave it to Utau.

Finally things calmed down a bit, "WHAT! YOURE SISTERS!" well somewhat calm, Utau looked at Amu.

"Yes she's my big sister," Amu smiled at her so innocently.

"You guys should've already guessed that yourself, yea I'm a bit taller than her but we don't look that much different, except for her hair." Kimi licked her spoon sensually making a couple feeling awkward.

"Oww, what was that for," Kukai rubbed his head where Utau had hit it, she just looked at him but then he smiled, "I only have eyes for you my diamond."

Kimi giggled at this, "Is it really a surprise that we're sisters?"

"N-no it just that you act way different, you know and w-well you know," why was he stuttering Utau never did, why is she all embarrassed. Kukai was a little taken back at this.

"Oh c'mon tell me how I'm different," Kimi moaned, Sebastian coughed at this hiding a giggle but Kimi seemed to catch it, "What are you laughing at." Her expression changed.

"It's amusing how lady Utau is having so much trouble saying one simple word, I'm assuming what she means is that while my young lady is like a sweet innocent angel child you're like a seductive succubus, I myself doubt that you are truly sisters cause in one simple word you're **erotic**." Sebastian had everyone's faces turn bright red.

Amu stood up and made her way towards Sebastian. She slapped him right across the facehard, everyone was shock, Nagi and Rima stopped from talking with each other, Ikuto was shock but Namori only smirked looking at Ikuto with him catching him, it was as if Namori was telling him something important.

Sebastian's face was facing left cause Amu had slapped his right cheek, he raised his hand and touched his warm cheek, it didn't hurt him, he liked it he loved it when she didn't held back. The dark butler smiled at this, Amu of course didn't catch this since his hand and the angle he was in covered it but the others saw and they couldn't understand why he was smiling.

"As much as it pains me to have done that I won't have you disrespecting my sister understood," Amu looked up at him.

"Saya," Kimi had tears in her eyes but she wasn't sad she was brighter than the sun, "you're so adorable when you get angry but you didn't have to hit him, I know who I am and I love being like this, Sebastian is right I am like a succubus." She smirked, "I'm always prowling around for attractive men at night."

"No one asked about how much of a slut you were Kimi," Namori grabbed bread.

"Shut it, ASSHOLE!"Kimi yelled.

"I apologize my lady," Kimi was about to throw a knife at Namori when Sebastian spoke, "Even so lady Kimi says she doesn't mind me bad mouthing her I feel guilty," the butler was on his left knee with his right hand on his chest bowing his head in shame, "please forgive me I can't stand you being mad at me, I know I spoke out of line."

**Utau P. O. V**

I can't say something like that to her, I mean if she's Amu older sister id be disrespecting her, and not I mention as well if their truly gods wont I be punished.

"Oh c'mon tell me how I'm different," She moaned, ugh now really this is really awkward I can't say it no way! I hear cough like if trying to hide a laugh. "What are you laughing at." Her expression changed.

It was the butler, Sebastian was it? He was handsome, my Kukai really was no match for him but I adore my goof.

"It's amusing how lady Utau is having so much trouble saying one simple word, I'm assuming what she means is that while my young lady is like a sweet innocent angel child you're like a seductive succubus, I myself doubt that you are truly sisters cause in one simple word you're **erotic**." Whaa, how can he say that so easily yea it's what I'm thinking, but c'mon I don't want to be punish.

Amu stood up from next to me and made her way towards Sebastian. She slapped him right across the face hard, scary I've never seen her actually smack someone before, even Nagi and Rima stopped from talking with each other, Ikuto was shock and the freak smiling weirdo Namori only smirked looking at Ikuto with him catching him, it was as if Namori was telling him something important.

So much for "sweet innocent angel child" that must've hurt, he's even holding his cheek- what in the, why is he smiling he just got slapped by her.

"Saya, you're so adorable when you get angry but you didn't have to hit him, I know who I am and I love being like this, Sebastian is right I am like a succubus." She smirked, "I'm always prowling around for attractive men at night." Ugh what the hell is wrong with her is she really a goddess? Isn't bad to be called something so low-life like a succubus?

"No one asked about how much of a slut you were Kimi," Namori grabbed bread.

"Shut it, ASSHOLE!"Kimi yelled.

Are they really high society? So much for manners, I can't believe this is the people she lives with.

"I apologize my lady," Kimi was about to throw a knife at Namori when Sebastian spoke, "Even so lady Kimi says she doesn't mind me bad mouthing her I feel guilty," the butler was on his left knee with his right hand on his chest bowing his head in shame, "please forgive me I can't stand you being mad at me, I know I spoke out of line."

This guy is confusing I mean who smiles at getting hurt and then begs for forgiveness there's no way Amu will forgive-

"I forgive you," Amu touched his cheek. WHAT THE HELL?! Is she really going to forgive him just like that? No way. "Kimi looks like she isn't mad at you, I-I'm sowwy bor –hic- h-hitting yo-hic-," she's crying, you got to be kidding; this is the "great goddess" wow. She really is a sweet innocent angel child.

Sebastian once again wiped her face, and I'm sure that it made Ikuto break because he was eating and ignoring the scene.

"My young lady will you like some light entertainment," huh? Entertainment, Amu faced change completely she couldn't be happier at the butler's words. I wonder what type of entertainment does she like?

"Comedy," Rima mumbled.

"I'm truly sorry to disappoint you but no I only entertain the young lady with music, I wouldn't want her to choke on her food while laughing," Sebastian said as he walked Amu to the seat next to me, as Rima pouted. "But you are a guest and as a butler it is my duty to make sure that every precious guest to my lady is content." Sebastian walked over to Rima and crouched down putting his lips next to her ear with an evil smirk that was soon covered by his hand.

He whispered to her for a short while, when he was done he stood up straight and stood right next to her looking down at her, I couldn't really see Rima's face. Her bangs were covering her eyes but her mouth was twitching while her face was getting redder, "AHAHAAHAHA TH-THAT'S HILARIOUSE NO WAY. YOURE AMAZING THAT WAS TOO FUNNY!," Rima was out of breath while Sebastian simple smiled at his work.

"Amazing, oh no you see I'm simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian Smiled, I don't know if it was my imagination but I think I saw his eyes flicker bright red. "My lady what would you like me to play for you,"

Amu's smiled, "The violin, I just love the violin," I looked at Ikuto who was covering his face, I could tell he was happy for this somehow Amu loving the violin made me think that my big brother will get his happy ending.

"Of course I shouldn't have asked you always ask me to play the violin ever since you came back from Japan," Sebastian turned around and headed for the piano where on top was the violin case. He soon played it and Amu smiled with Ikuto.

Soon Amu was back eating her fish, she licked her fork constantly making sure not to leave any food on it, and I noticed that Kimi did the same earlier but more seductive but now she was doing it regularly as well for Sasuke. "I guess you too really are sisters," I spoke out loud.

"How can you tell," Amu tilted her head as she licked her fork, "um well both of you have the same actions."

"So now you see, we really are related." Kimi held her head up with pride.

"What about Sasuke, Amu?" Nagi asked her, "he seems to have the same actions as you as well, he also said he had a very special relationship with you."

She simply smiled, "Yep, we do have a special relationship," how can she say that so cheerfully in front of Ikuto. Ikuto my older brother, I looked over at him I couldn't see his face but he was strangling his poor fork, he was putting pressure with his thumb making it bend a little, "That's because he's my-,"

"**Fiancé**," Ikuto's fork was bended all the way.

"WHAT!," Yaya yelled, "No way!"

"S-Sasuke, stop it that's not true," Amu stuttered. Thank godI couldn't be more relived.

Sasuke pouted, "Aw don't be like that you said yourself that you're my fiancé and you want to marry me, I'm not lying."

No way she said that, "I was little girl, four years old," oh well that was when she was a kid so that's okay right it's not like she loves him, "I love you Sasuke," c'mon really how dare you say the in front of my brother, "you're my big brother and I love you a lot," oh , "I know your love is different from mine, I don't feel the same way I'm sorry," yea she don't feel the way about you, "I don't think it's right for us as siblings to have that kind of relationship." Yea it's not right for siblings to have feeling like that with each other, its plain out cree- HEY!

"It's normal for us," he looked at her making her blush lightly, "we are half human so I understand that part but we are also half god, so it's actually preferred for gods to that are siblings to marry each other it keeps the bloodline strong." he drank some of his drink.. Somehow the music Sebastian was playing went perfect with the situation the song was sad like if it were rejected.

"I know but you're my only big brother and I don't want that to change, if I lose you as a husband for some stupid quarrel ill lose you as a big brother and I don't want that to happen," Amu smiled.

Wow is this really the same hotheaded Amu I use to know she's so calm, I know she is caring I knew that from the beginning but these handling something like this so calmly its truly something.

**Normal P. O. V**

Amu smiled at her red faced brother, "Fine, ill drop it for now."

"Wow he's like a male Utau," Tadase spoke out loud.

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Utau knew what exactly what he meant; Tadase quickly said that he was sorry.

"What do you mean by my brother being like Utau, Tadase?" Amu looked over at him waiting for an answer. But he stayed quiet because Utau was throwing daggers at him.

Namori giggled, "Well my sweet you're truly aloof," everyone looked at him, "what the blonde boy means is that Utau as well loved her own sibling," he pointed at Ikuto, "but her love wasn't return to her because he loved y-," the music seemed to stop for a second when Namori caught a butter knife and hid it. The others didn't see this because it was too fast for the human eye and Amu was distracted by Kimi. "If you didn't want me to say it you could've just said so you know."

"Huh?" Amu was confused and so was the others but Ikuto seemed relived he wanted her to remember not to be told about it.

"Never mind why don't you tell your friends that you've forgotten how you actually know them but didn't think you were actually friends with them, I think it was Utau who said that."

Yaya slurped her soup, "Yea tell us Amu-chi, and start with me." Yaya was so pumped up, everyone had seemed to finish they're food and now they were just talking.

* * *

Amu: KentaLuver13 doesn't own shugo chara or its characters c:

Sebastian: She does not own me either or black butler

Kimi: But she does own me and Sasuke we're her personal characters.

Namori: Dont forget me she owns me too *winks*

Utau: I think this chapter a little long.

Ikuto: I just want to be with my Amu ;-;

Kukai: Hang in there, Tsukiyomi

Tadase & Yaya: We hoped you enjoyed, please R&R!


	4. The Famous Ones

Chapter4. The Famous Ones

They all went back to the living room, they we're all seated and waiting for Amu to talk.

"Well let's see mainly the internet and the television I guess," she put a finger to her lip then she moved her hair behind her ear oh how it killed Ikuto. "The way I found out about you Yaya will be because Namori had me practice for ballet and so he told me look up for famous ballerinas so I can see how they do it and you were on the top ten," Amu smiled

"Wow really," Yaya's eyes sparkled.

"What about me Amu-chan," Tadase blushed.

"You well I saw you on the telly, you we're in an interview with the head master of some school he wanted you to take his place when he retires."

"Y-you saw that?" Tadase fumbled with his hands.

"Of course we did," a voice whispered behind him, Tadase turned his head but was tackled onto the couch where he was next to Ikuto and landed on the blue hair boy's laps with Kimi on top of him face to face. "You we're so cute and god you still are." Kimi pulled him up and somehow ended up sitting on his laps with a red faced Tadase.

Utau never imagine a girl like that to be on his laps or any girl for the matter of fact, Ikuto who was right next to them seem to be weird out, while Yaya just laughed.

"Amu what about me," Rima asked pointing at herself.

The pinketh giggled, "Papa and me watch you on comedy central, we love your stand ups," Amu couldn't stop giggling and that made Rima smile.

"What about me Amu," Utau asked.

"Well found out about you trough Kukai," she smiled.

"Huh?" Utau dint get it.

"You see my mom and I love soccer and well um my mom's a big fan of Kukai, and she's fan-girl so she searches things up," Amu twirled her hair.

"You can say that again and not to mention the poster she has, creepy," Namori got chills.

Amu laugh, "well she found out that you were his girlfriend and how you were a singer, you have a beautiful voice by the way," Not what Utau expected but she was happy and she got even happier when Kukai grabbed her hand.

"What about me," Nagihko asked as he played with Rima's face.

"You well I love traditional dancing and not to mention you came out in Dancing with the Starz," she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you saw me perform, you promised you would." Nagihko hugged Rima.

Amu couldn't help but to smile and nod she was happy to be with them all of course she doesn't remember them but she glad they're all here.

"Hey don't forget about my brother, how do you know about him you did say you know all of us right?" Utau attacked.

Amu looked at her then at Ikuto.

**Amu's P. O. V**

"Hey don't forget about my brother, how do you know about him you did say you know all of us right?" Utau attacked me with her words.

I stared at her for a moment an then I turned to see her brother, how I knew her Ikuto. God every time I look at him my heart seems to race a bit I don't know why though, but there's no way in heaven that I'm telling how I know him. Nope.

I could feel the heat go to my face in instant, I looked down to hide my face with my hair but I quickly rose my head up, "Well I love the violin and I searched most popular violinists and he was the first one that popped out," I smiled I tried to seem as convincing as possible.

But I could feel Namori's smile creeping up on me, oh please don't to it Namori just this once, please!

"Liar," why, why betrayed by my own sister and here I was all worried about Namori.

"Huh?" I pretended to act as unknowing as possible.

"Don't huh me, you told me it's bad to lie," Kimi teased me.

"I didn't lie," I mumbled and looked at the floor.

"Well you dint lie about finding him on the internet but you did lie of what you were searching for," Kimi hugged Tadase and kissed his neck making him squirm but he couldn't escape, we couldn't escape. Why of all times does she choose to bully me now?

"Because it's fun," Namori said.

"Out of my head," I looked at him with pleading eyes for him to help me. Sasuke got up from next to me and went outside.

"C'mon sis, tell the truth," Kimi pouted.

My face turned beat red as soon as I thought how I found out about Ikuto.

"She searched for hottest guy in the world," Namori smiled.

"Namori!" how dare him, I'm so embarrassed I grabbed the couch pillow next to me and I hid my face, I was burning hot of embarrassment. Ugh they must think I'm a creep.

Everyone burst out laughing, "Looks like you haven't changed at all," I heard Nagihko speak.

"That's cute," Utau sighed.

I looked over my pillow and saw them all looking at me I starred at the wall.

"There's nothing wrong with searching things up like that, you are a girl after all," Rima smiled at me, she's an angel, she's on my side.

I looked over where to Ikuto was but he wasn't staring at me, he stood up, "I want to go to sleep," he looked at Sebastian.

"Of course, I'll show you to your room," Sebastian led the way for him.

Great he thinks I'm a freak. I get to meet old friends that I don't remember, and I freak them out.

As soon as he disappeared from upstairs everyone started laughing but not at me, I don't get it why would they be laughing at him?

* * *

KentaLuver13: Hi there just wanted to let you know be prepared for the next chapter! 3

Sebastian: KentaLuver13 does not own Shugo Chara or its characters or Black Butler or me.

Amu: We hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

Ikuto: Amu ;.;

Amu: . . . you know its only in the story where i dont remember you.

Utau: Hes on his days -.-

Kukai: Please R&R!

Kimi: Tadase 3 *blows kiss*

Tadase: *blushes*


End file.
